I'm here
by hpchika
Summary: Ginny Weasley wants nothing more than for Harry to notice her... and she gets it. Please read and review! !FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

I'm here  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Ginny sat at the back of the car, looking out of the window, bored out of her mind. Ron had been rambling on and on and on about his girlfriend, Lavender Brown. He kept telling them that she was great and that he couldn't believe in a million years that she'd ever go out with him. She could tell that she wasn't the only one who's bored to death. Fred and George kept on rolling their eyes at Ron.  
  
"Ron! Shut it, will you?" George demanded, unable to control himself anymore.  
  
"What?" Ron said obliviously. "Don't you want to hear about Lavender?"  
  
"I think we've heard enough of her," Fred said, fighting back a snigger. Ron obviously doesn't get it.  
  
"But--," Ron began again.  
  
"Ron," Mrs. Weasley said carefully, "I think it's better if we just keep quiet for the rest of the trip to Platform 9 ¾." Ron crossed his arms on his chest and sighed irritably. Ginny put an arm on his shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry, Ron. I'm sure Lavender is very, very, very happy that you're her boyfriend." Ron lighted up at this.  
  
"You think so, Ginny? Well, I never really thought she'd ever go out with me. Not in a million years did I expect that. Oh, no. I always thought that she'd go out with Seamus or Dean or." Ron began rambling on again.  
  
"Good job, Ginny," George said sarcastically.  
  
Ginny leaned her head back on the seat and looked out the window at the Muggles walking on the sidewalk. For some reason, her parents decided to use muggle transport in going to the train station. They thought that it would be good for them, their children, to see the muggle world once in a while.  
  
Shortly after, Ginny felt very joyful to get out of the car. Ron was starting to get on her nerves and tempers were already rising high because of him and his talk about Lavender. They went through the barrier, two by twos. As soon as they crossed it, they came face to face with a scarlet train, the Hogwarts transport. They walked across the platform to the train. Ginny clambered onto the train and went to find a compartment.  
  
"Ron!" they heard someone call. They all turned around and saw Harry approaching them with a very wide grin.  
  
"Hey Harry!" Ron said.  
  
"Hi! Hi Mr. and Mrs. Weasley," Harry added. "Ron, I heard about the news. Congratulations!"  
  
"Don't get him started, Harry," Fred said warningly.  
  
"Yeah. He might go on and on and on about Lavender again," George said. "I'm not kidding."  
  
"Hey! You guys are just jealous!" Ron said.  
  
"Excuse me? Why would we be jealous of you?" George said.  
  
"Now, now, now. That's enough," Mrs. Weasley said with a tone of finality. "The train is about to leave."  
  
"Good luck in a whole new school year," Mr. Weasley said. "Don't go looking for trouble."  
  
"Don't worry, mum, dad," Fred said. "We promise we'll be very, very good."  
  
"I don't like that tone, Fred," Mrs. Weasley said. "Now get on the train. We'll see you in the summer. Where's Ginny?"  
  
"She's probably inside already," George said.  
  
"Very well," Mrs. Weasley said. "Take care of her, okay?" She kissed Fred, George and Ron on the cheeks. Harry got a hug from her, from which Harry was very grateful.  
  
They got on the train and went to look for an empty compartment. "Where's Hermione?" Harry asked Ron.  
  
"I dunno. Probably up at the front," Ron said. "She's a school prefect, isn't she?"  
  
"Yeah." They got to the very end and still they had no compartment. They opened the last one and saw Ginny seated at the seat by the window; her legs curled up on her chest, writing something in a leather bound notebook. She was so absorbed in writing that she didn't hear them open the compartment door.  
  
"Hey Ginny!" Ron said, sitting in front of her. Ginny looked up and was startled to see them there. "What are you guys doing here? Don't you guys have somewhere else to be?" She didn't mean to be so rude but didn't mind because that was usually the case. Ron would ask her to leave so that they could talk privately about things she didn't know anything about. She waved her hands, gesturing outside and in the process; her diary flew out of her hands and onto the floor, by Harry's feet.  
  
"You're so clumsy, Ginny," Ron said, ignoring her remark and heaved his trunk on the shelf above their heads. Harry leaned down, picked up Ginny's diary and handed it to her. Ginny, who was so upset about someone disturbing her, forgot that Harry was there. She turned red as she got her diary from him and mumbled, "Thanks." There was an uncomfortable silence as Harry looked at Ginny. Ginny looked away and stood up.  
  
"I'm going to find Megan," she said and sauntered off.  
  
"What did I do?" Harry asked Ron, referring to Ginny.  
  
"You never do anything to her, Harry. You're forgetting that it's Ginny we're talking about here and she's most of the time like that," Ron answered.  
  
"But I think there's something wrong with her. Have you tried talking to her?" Harry asked again. "Well, no. But that's because I was in my room owling Lavender," Ron replied sheepishly.  
  
Ginny decided to leave the compartment because she couldn't stand being only two feet away from Harry. It's not really hard to explain. You see, Ginny Weasley is in love with Harry Potter. She has been in love with him for two years. She thought of the time she realized that she was in fact in love with him.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
It was her third year and the Yule Ball was almost coming up. It was the time when Ron and Harry were getting desperate for dates. Hermione had just stormed out of the common room because Ron had only just realized that she was a girl and was asking her to go with him. But Hermione had a date. Ron didn't believe her but she verified. "She's really going with someone," Ginny said meekly. "Fine," Ron said. "Ginny, go with Harry and I'll find someone." Ginny turned red and felt her heart break as she turned down the invitation. "Well, I'm.I'm going with Neville. He asked me when Hermione said no." Ginny left and went in her dorm. She suddenly realized that she felt very bad that she turned Harry down, or rather Ron's invitation that she be Harry's date. She sat up on her bed, feeling confused. She's always had a crush on Harry. She smiled. She had always liked the way he'd grin at any joke, even if it were so corny; the way he'd run his hand through his hair; the way he'd look at you through those beautiful, emerald eyes of his. She especially loved his eyes. It always had some emotion there. Emotion that no eyes could ever express. Then she returned to reality. What's going on? She asked herself. And then it dawned on her.she was in love with him. She was in love.with Harry Potter.  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
Ginny sighed as she pushed those memories out of her mind. Of course it was impossible that Harry would ever love her back. She was only his best friend's little sister, after all. But that didn't stop Ginny from loving him and hoping. Hoping that someday, he would look her way and realize that he loved her. Ginny shook her head and opened a compartment door by the middle of the train.  
  
"Hi Megan!" Ginny said. A pretty brown haired girl looked up and smiled.  
  
"Hi Ginny! I was hoping someone would come and sit with me."  
  
"Who wouldn't want to sit with you? Are you forgetting that you're the new heartthrob?"  
  
Megan rolled her eyes. Megan O'Leary was a new student at Hogwarts in Ginny's fifth year. She was supposed to start in their first year but her father wanted her to try going to Beauxbatons first. When that didn't work out, she was transferred in Hogwarts. Almost every guy in school eyed her. Even Harry. One reason she felt jealous of her sometimes. She was very pretty. She had short brown hair (up to her shoulders) and nice blue eyes. Ginny Weasley had blue eyes, too. But she could never be compared to Megan. Oh, never. She thought that compared to Megan, she looked really ordinary and pathetic.  
  
"Whatever, Gin. You're the only one who keeps telling me that," Megan said with a laugh.  
  
"Well, it's true! Anyway, why are you here alone?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Well, Sara and Diana were here, but they left with Joe and Charles," Megan explained. "What about you? Why aren't you with your brother?"  
  
"Being with him is impossible. He just thinks I'm going to annoy him," Ginny said.  
  
"He's friends with Harry, isn't he?"  
  
"Yeah. Why?" Ginny said. "Do you like him?"  
  
"Oh, no. I'd never like him," Megan said hurriedly. Too hurriedly in Ginny's opinion.  
  
"Why not?" Ginny wanted to know because she was the first girl, next to Hermione, that doesn't like him or even has a small crush on him. "Well.because.because you like him," Megan said finally.  
  
Ginny gasped. She didn't remember telling Megan that she fancied Harry ever. She looked away. "I.I.I don't like Harry," Ginny said, hoping that she sounded more convincing than she felt. Megan smiled warmly at her.  
  
"It's okay, Ginny. I won't tell anyone."  
  
"I don't like him! I swear!" Ginny insisted. Megan only smiled at her again.  
  
Ginny gave up. "Okay. I do."  
  
"I think you two would make a good couple," Megan said.  
  
"Yeah. If he notices me, I'll let you know," Ginny said flatly.  
  
"What do you mean? Don't you talk with him?" Megan asked, confused.  
  
"No. I mean, he's friends with my brother, not me."  
  
"You mean--." But the opening of the compartment door interrupted Megan. Hermione peered in and smiled at both of them.  
  
"Hi Ginny!"  
  
"Hey Hermione!"  
  
"Hi Megan! Ginny, I was wondering if you'd like to join us in our compartment. Ron and Harry wouldn't talk of anything else but Quidditch," Hermione said.  
  
"Really?" Ginny said, standing up. "He's not with Lavender?"  
  
"Oh. Lavender is with Parvati and Padma. They're going to share a carriage though later. Do you mind, Megan?"  
  
"Not at all. I'm going to look for Sara and Diana. I'll see you later, Ginny," Megan said, getting out.  
  
"Bye!" Ginny said and turned to Hermione as they went to the end of the train. "I thought prefects had compartments to themselves?"  
  
"Well, yeah. But I don't feel like talking with the other prefects." Hermione slid open the compartment door, went in and sat beside Ron. Ginny took a deep breath and went in. She looked around and the only place to sit down was beside Harry. She decided she had no choice, so she sat down.  
  
"Ginny, you're back," Ron said.  
  
"Yeah. Hermione said she was getting bored," Ginny replied pointedly.  
  
"Sorry, Herm," Ron said.  
  
"Are you guys done talking about Quidditch, then?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Uh, yeah. Sorry," Harry said. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"What do you mean what am I doing here? Don't you want me to be here?" Hermione snapped.  
  
"I didn't mean it that way. I meant.I thought prefects have their own compartment," Harry explained himself.  
  
"She didn't feel like talking to her fellow prefects," Ginny said. "She found out that you guys were far more interesting to talk to."  
  
Harry shifted in his seat and looked at Ginny, grinning. Ginny managed to smile back at him. Seeing his cute smile directed at her made her feel weak in the knees.  
  
"That's right," Hermione said. "Besides, Draco Malfoy is there."  
  
"Draco Malfoy?!" Ron said. "Yeah. He's a prefect. Sadly," Hermione said.  
  
"That (he called Malfoy a really foul name) is prefect?" Ron said carelessly.  
  
"Ron!" Hermione and Ginny said together.  
  
"That is not proper! I could deduct points from you," Hermione said. "Deduct points from me. I don't care," Ron said stubbornly.  
  
"Malfoy is (a foul name again). He deserves that."  
  
"No matter who that person is or what he has done, he doesn't deserve to be talked about behind his back," Ginny said quietly. The compartment became eerily quiet as soon as what she said sunk in. They all looked at her.  
  
"That's right," someone suddenly said. They all turned to look at the open door. Draco Malfoy was leaning at the side with his thugs behind him. "Weasley, I didn't know your sister was so smart," Malfoy said scathingly. Ginny turned red.  
  
"Leave, Malfoy," Harry said threateningly.  
  
"Or you'll what?" Malfoy said. It was clear that he was enjoying this.  
  
"I'll deduct points from you," Hermione said.  
  
Malfoy smirked. "Deduct points from me? I'm also a prefect, Granger. Besides, I don't remember speaking to you."  
  
"Why don't you act like a prefect then, Malfoy?" Ron said angrily. "Or is that too hard for you, seeing that you're such a stupid git?" Ron had already stood up and approached Malfoy, clenching his fists. Ginny stood up, too and pulled Ron back by his arm. "Ron, don't. He's not worth it," Ginny said.  
  
"Yeah. Listen to your sissy," Malfoy smirked.  
  
Ginny couldn't control herself anymore. She raised her hand and smacked Malfoy on the face. Malfoy staggered backwards, his hands on his nose, which was trickling with blood. He gave one last look at them and then left. They all sat back down and closed the door, making sure that no one could just barge in. It was quiet. Ginny looked up at them. They were all staring at her, still feeling surprised at what she did.  
  
"That was really great, Ginny," Ron said finally. "I never knew you could hit that hard."  
  
"Neither did I," Ginny said and laughed. "Did you see his face? It was so funny."  
  
"I bet he didn't think you'd hit him," Harry said.  
  
"Well, I wasn't supposed to but something just came over me and I couldn't help it," Ginny said, shrugging. "I'll have to control myself from now on."  
  
"You did well, Ginny," Harry said, patting her shoulder. Ginny smiled. Harry was patting her on the shoulder. He said that she did well. She smiled wider. That meant a lot to her. After all, it wasn't everyday that she got to talk to Harry like this. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story.  
  
It has been a whole full week of being in fifth year and Ginny felt that she has completely adjusted. It was a talent that she had. She could easily adjust and adapt to her new environment and to new circumstances. By now, she had memorized her schedule, something everyone thought only Hermione can do. Right now, they had Potions next. Potions was her worst subject. Not one meeting has passed that Snape didn't deduct points from her, even before. Even if she were just sitting still, because he used to say that she was always moving, he'd take some points off Gryffindor for not listening. Honestly. If you're sitting still, does that mean that you're not listening? Sometimes she thinks Snape just wanted to find an excuse to embarrass her in class.  
  
She went in the classroom quietly and sat down on her seat. She got out her notebook, dated it on the top and waited for Snape to arrive, hoping that he would never come. Shortly after, Snape arrived, much to Ginny's disappointment. He stood in front and scanned the class. Ginny hoped that she wouldn't be the target again. "Ah. Weasley," Snape said oily.  
  
Ginny looked up at him. "Yes, sir?"  
  
"Don't answer me in that tone, Ms. Weasley," Snape bellowed. "And stand up when you're talking to a teacher."  
  
Ginny immediately stood up, hoping that he wouldn't yell at her anymore. "Sorry, sir," Ginny muttered, turning very red and feeling very embarrassed as her classmates turned around to look at her.  
  
"Enlighten me. What is the key ingredient of the Polyjuice potion?" Snape asked.  
  
"Uh, powdered horn of bicorn and shredded skin of boomslang, sir," Ginny answered. She had learned of what Hermione, Ron and Harry did in their second year last year. Snape looked furious.  
  
"Twenty points from Gryffindor! For being such a know it all." Ginny sat down on her seat, fighting back tears. Twenty points for answering his question? That's just not fair.  
  
"Ginny, are you alright?" Megan whispered, leaning towards her. Ginny forced a smile and tried to keep the tears at bay. "I'm fine."  
  
But she didn't feel fine. Even after class, during lunch, she couldn't comprehend that she just lost twenty points from her house just because she knew that answer to his question.  
  
"Ginny, are you okay?" Hermione asked concernedly. Ron and Harry looked at Ginny. She looked up at Hermione and titled her head to a side as if studying her. Then she sighed and went back to eating her food. Ron and Harry looked at each other then looked at Hermione, who shrugged. Megan, who was sitting nearby, heard Hermione. She leaned towards them.  
  
"Snape was really hard on her in Potions," Megan said.  
  
"What did he do?" Ron asked. "He picked on her again the way he always does when we're having his class. I really think Snape has it in for her," Megan said. Harry looked at Ginny and saw that tears were pouring down her face. She tried to brush it away and looked around, hoping that no one would notice. But she saw Harry looking at her with a concerned expression. Harry opened his mouth to say something but Ginny shook her head and quickly stood up and left. Harry stood up also.  
  
"Where're you going?" Ron asked.  
  
"I forgot something," Harry replied and hurriedly left the great hall, hoping to catch Ginny. He looked for her near the great hall but found that she wasn't there. He looked outside and saw a flash of red hair near the lake. He followed her.  
  
Ginny felt stupid because she was crying. She has never cried before. She always thought that whatever Snape said to her wasn't worth crying for because that's how he really is. He can't help being who he is. That's his nature. But this time she felt that it was too much. Every class she tried her best not to do anything so that he wouldn't notice her and take some points. But now, she thought everything was okay because she answered his question. She said the correct answer and he took twenty points and called her know it all. This is how Hermione must feel like. She burst into tears again. Then she felt strong arms wrap around her and because her tears clouded her eyes, she didn't see whom it was. She didn't care, anyway. So she cuddled against him and cried on his chest. And he comforted her. She felt so safe and so cared for. She decided to see who her comforter was.  
  
"Harry!" Ginny said, moving away quickly and wiping the tears from her face. "Wh-what are you doing here?"  
  
"I wanted to know if you were alright," Harry explained. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine," Ginny said, standing up. Harry also stood up.  
  
"Please, Ginny. Let me help. I want to help you." "I don't know what you're talking about, Harry."  
  
"Why were you crying then?" Harry asked. "I.I was just.It doesn't matter," Ginny said. "I have to go." Ginny hurriedly walked away. I can't believe I let Harry see that I'm crying. What's he going to think of me now? That I'm a crybaby and can't handle myself? Nice move, Ginny. That will really make Harry fall for you.  
  
Ginny felt so embarrassed at what happened that she avoided Harry at all costs. She didn't want him to ask any more questions about what happened. He might just think that she was a crybaby. It was bad that she was just Ron's little sister but a crybaby would be too much. Besides, she also was mortified of the fact that she cried in front of him. Oh, wait. Not just in front of him but on him, on his chest. Ginny cringed at the thought. She just couldn't believe she did that.  
  
"Hi Ginny!" Hermione said, sitting down across her in the table.  
  
"Hey!" Ginny replied and continued writing something on her notebook. "Um, Ginny,"  
  
Hermione began carefully, "Have you been okay or not so okay lately?"  
  
"I'm fine," Ginny said, not looking up, afraid that Hermione might see it in her eyes that she's lying. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"Oh, because Harry said that you were crying--."  
  
"Oh that!" Ginny said, interrupting her. "That was nothing. I wasn't crying, you know."  
  
"But Harry said that you were really crying," Hermione reasoned.  
  
"Harry's exaggerating, Hermione," Ginny said. "Don't believe what he told you."  
  
"But-," Hermione began again.  
  
"I'm telling you now I'm okay," Ginny said, managing a smile. "Nothing's wrong. I mean what could possibly go wrong?"  
  
Hermione sighed a little and nodded. "You're right. But if you ever need my help in anything, just tell me. Okay?"  
  
"Thanks," Ginny said then went back to her notebook. Ginny watched Hermione walk away. Why did Harry have to tell her? Why did he have to say anything to anyone?  
  
"What did she say?" Harry asked quietly, taking a glance at Ginny.  
  
"She almost bit my head off," Hermione said. "She told me that you were exaggerating. Were you?"  
  
"What? You think I'd lie to you about things like that?" Harry said. "I'm telling you, Hermione, Snape really upset her. She was crying so hard."  
  
"Why don't we just tell Ron about this?" Hermione said.  
  
"We can't do that. We would never hear the end of it from Ginny. She'd just get upset."  
  
"But why? He's her brother."  
  
"Yeah and she's being overshadowed. She's just like Ron. She wants to prove herself to people," Harry said.  
  
"Besides, I don't think Ron would do anything. He's too busy with Lavender." Hermione sighed.  
  
"You're right. I just wish she'd let us help her."  
  
"Ginny, how are you feeling?" Megan asked her on the way to Transfiguration.  
  
"I'm fine, Megan. Why does everyone keep asking me that? I'm not dying, you know," Ginny said.  
  
"Sorry. It's just Harry said--," Megan began.  
  
"What did Harry say to you? That I was crying to him and that--."  
  
"You cried to him?!" Megan said with a surprised smile.  
  
"I.well." Ginny stammered then gave up. "I did."  
  
"How did that happen?"  
  
"I went to the lake after lunch because I couldn't take it anymore. I just had to get my anger out of my system and then I just felt someone wrap their arms around me and comfort me," Ginny said.  
  
"Did you know it was him?" Megan asked excitedly.  
  
"No. I didn't at first. But when I looked up and saw that it was him, I panicked and left," Ginny said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Are you kidding? I don't want Harry to think that I'm crying just because of that," Ginny said.  
  
"Ginny, it's okay to cry. Besides, Snape has been torturing you. I really think he should be reported," Megan said huffily.  
  
"Well, don't. Besides, I'm fine," Ginny said. "But you know I really appreciate that he was there."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Where's your mind, Megan? We were just talking about him. Harry," Ginny said.  
  
"Oh right! You liked it that he was there?"  
  
"Yeah," Ginny said and smiled dreamily. "He made me feel so safe, Megan. Like everything was going to be all right. I know that sounds stupid but that's how I really felt."  
  
"It doesn't sound stupid, Gin," Megan said. "I think it's romantic. The man of your dreams rescuing you and then you fall in love."  
  
Ginny chuckled. "I think you're getting carried away. It was a one-time thing, Megan. Harry would never fall in love with me."  
  
"Why not? Harry's got a nice taste in girls."  
  
"That's just it. I'm not his type. I'm not like Cho Chang."  
  
"Haven't you still gotten over that?" Megan said. "Cho Chang was just his small crush. And he got over her last year."  
  
"I know. But still."  
  
"Still nothing. I think you should get Harry to notice you. You're really pretty, Ginny, and it wouldn't be a mistake or whatsoever if he likes you."  
  
"Whatever," Ginny said. "Let's just get to class."  
  
They went in the Transfiguration classroom and sat on their seats. Ginny couldn't help but think about what Megan told her. Harry, her knight and shining armor, rescuing her and then he falls in love and they live happily ever after. She sighed. If only things happen that way. But they don't, so quit dreaming.  
  
Ginny was sprawled on her bed, still awake. She couldn't sleep. Not when Harry's face kept swimming in her mind. She didn't know why she felt that way about him. She didn't understand why she couldn't get over him. The very first time she saw him, she already felt something. She was attracted to him. And I mean, who wouldn't be? He is the famous Harry Potter after all. And not just that. He's really cute and really nice. Ever since her second year, she had been hoping that Harry would talk to her or even just notice her. But obviously, they couldn't talk because every time Harry would, she'd turn red and hurry away, in which Ginny felt so stupid afterwards. She sighed. I won't be able to sleep with this. She stood up and quietly left the room. She went downstairs and decided to warm herself by the fire. She was surprised with whom she found there.  
  
"Hi Ginny!"  
  
"Harry!" Ginny replied. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I couldn't sleep," Harry replied. "I suppose that's the reason why you're also here?" Ginny nodded and sat at one of the plush armchairs. They were quiet for a moment.  
  
"Ginny?" Harry said softly. "Why were you crying that day?"  
  
"Oh," Ginny said, feeling her cheeks go hot. "Forget about that, Harry. That was nothing. And, um, sorry about, you know the thing by the lake."  
  
"You can tell me, Ginny. I want you to know that you can talk to me. I know we don't really talk, but, I'm ready to listen," Harry said. Ginny nodded and was quiet for a while. Then she looked up at Harry, who seemed to read her mind. "So why were you crying?"  
  
"I was just having a bad week, I think," Ginny began. "I guess it was the pressure. Mum got really upset with us that morning for waking up late and then Ron.Ron kept on talking about Lavender. And there's just so much Lavender I could take. I mean." She sighed.  
  
"It's okay, Ginny. Just let it out."  
  
"Then there was Snape.he.this is really shallow but he asked me this question and I gave him the correct answer. Then, instead of giving me points, he deducted twenty points from our house and told me that I was a know it all. In front of everyone." Ginny felt the tears trying to come out of her eyes, but she brushed them away. She wasn't going to cry in front of Harry again.  
  
"Snape is really a git. You know that, right? He's like that to Ron, Hermione and me, especially," Harry said.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah," Harry said. "He just really.hates me for some reason."  
  
"Sometimes I think that he has something against me because he always singles me out. I don't understand it. He's just so.mean."  
  
"Yeah. He really is mean," Harry said.  
  
"That was the first time I really got upset at him, you know," Ginny said. "I told myself that I would never get upset over what he will say to me because he just can't help being who he is and well.I guess I ate my words."  
  
"You're a good person, you know that, Ginny. I've never heard of anyone who would defend Malfoy," Harry said with a smile that made Ginny's heart melt and her knees weak.  
  
"I wasn't defending him," Ginny said defensively. "I was just saying that Ron shouldn't get into trouble because of that slime ball."  
  
Harry laughed at this and Ginny laughed along. Ginny felt a bit surprised. She just poured her heart out to Harry, a nearly stranger to her. She never thought the day would come that she and Harry would be really friends, like this. Now she believes in what her mum keeps on telling her. Anything is possible.  
  
Christmas came fast in Hogwarts. It was only the beginning of December and yet, there were decorations everywhere. Mr. Filch clearly had his work cut out for everyone. The armors guards along the halls were looking spick and span. There wasn't a spot that wasn't cleaned. And they were singing Christmas carols whenever someone passed their way. The classrooms were very much in the spirit, too. Mr. Flitwick put up some decorations by the ceiling that were made of small light fairies. And of course, it wouldn't be Christmas at Hogwarts without the spectacular garlands and streamers in the great hall. There were beautiful Christmas trees and it was snowing inside. Ginny thought that the snow was wonderful as she looked up the ceiling one dinnertime.  
  
"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Hermione said, following Ginny's gaze.  
  
"Yeah. It's so wonderful and happy and carefree," Ginny said.  
  
Professor Mcgonagall tapped her water goblet with her fork and cleared her throat. "May I have your attention please," Mcgonagall said. Hermione and Ginny looked expectantly at Dumbledore as he stood up. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story.  
  
"Christmas is coming up soon. And as a treat to students in fourth year and up, we are having a Christmas ball. A ball to honor Christmas," Dumbledore smiled at his own attempt at a joke. "Younger years may come, of course only if asked on a date by a higher year. I think it best that you prepare for this event and bring out your dress robes. That will be all."  
  
As Dumbledore sat down, the hall erupted into whispers and small talks about dress, and robes and who to ask out and who's going to ask them out. Ginny had a problem with the last one. Who was she going to go with? She had an idea who she'd want to go with, but of course he would never ask her out. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Harry.  
  
"Who are you going with, Ginny?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I'm going with Lavender," Ron announced.  
  
"That's a surprise," Ginny said dryly then turned to Hermione. "I don't know. You?"  
  
Hermione smiled. "Well.I also don't know. I'll probably just go alone."  
  
"Hermione! It's a ball. And on balls you're supposed to have dates," Ron said.  
  
"Says who?" Ginny replied. "Besides, if no one asks me, I'm going alone as well. Besides, not everyone has someone special like you, Ron."  
  
Ron smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. But still, you can't go alone. I'm sure someone would ask both of you."  
  
"Yeah. It's impossible that no one would," Harry added.  
  
"Well, thanks, guys! I really appreciate that," Hermione said with a smile. "It's too bad Viktor's busy this December."  
  
"Why? Were you hoping you'd take him?" Harry asked.  
  
"You can't, Herm. It's a school ball," Ron said.  
  
"I know," Hermione said.  
  
"Won't he get mad if you're going to go with someone else?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Oh, no. Viktor's very understanding," Hermione said with a smile.  
  
"Yeah. Vicky the virtuous," Ron said with a snigger. Harry laughed. Even Ginny was giggling.  
  
"Oh, Ron, I wish you wouldn't make fun of him," Hermione said, pouting. "Just kidding, Herm," Ron said.  
  
The ball was nearing and Ginny still hasn't got a date. Hermione had decided to go alone. It would be much better, she said. That way I could dance with anyone. Ginny had seriously decided to do the same. But then Harry also still didn't have a date and she was still hoping that, maybe, he'd ask her.  
  
"What if he asks you, Ginny? Will you say yes?" Megan asked excitedly.  
  
"Well.of course I'd say yes, if he asks me," Ginny said.  
  
"Oh I'm sure he will," Megan said.  
  
"What if he asks you, Megan, will you say yes?" Ginny asked carefully.  
  
Megan looked at her. "You're kidding, right? He won't ask me. He'll ask you."  
  
"I'm saying what if. Will you?"  
  
"Of course not, Gin. I know you like him so much, you almost love him. I won't go with him. I'd rather go alone," Megan said. "Thanks, Megan!"  
  
A few days before the ball. "Who're you going with, Megan?" Ginny asked.  
  
Megan became uncomfortable and looked down. "I'll tell you next time, Gin. I really have to go." With this Megan left quickly. Whenever Ginny would ask her, she would be uncomfortable all over again and wouldn't answer her question.  
  
"What about Colin?" Hermione suggested. Ginny snorted through her drink, spilling some on the table.  
  
"That's really disturbing, Gin," Ron said. Ginny turned red when she saw Harry looking at her and muttered, "Sorry."  
  
"What's wrong with Colin?" Hermione repeated.  
  
"Well--," Ginny began.  
  
"Would you look at that bloke? Can't stop stuttering and saying, hey Harry all the time. I swear something is seriously wrong with that dude. Don't go with him, Gin," Ron said.  
  
"Would you mind not answering questions that are meant for someone else? Besides, if he makes you that upset, Ron, maybe I should go with him," Ginny said with a teasing grin. Ron opened his mouth in shock but recovered quickly. "It's your loss." Ginny rolled her eyes.  
  
"I'm just kidding. I don't want to go with him because I went with him last year and well.it wasn't pretty."  
  
"Okay. Colin's out," Hermione said. "What about Neville?"  
  
"Now, there's--," Ron began but Ginny glared at him and he shut up.  
  
"Well, I went with Neville during the Yule ball and he kept on stepping on my toes. I couldn't walk properly for days," Ginny said.  
  
Ron erupted laughing at this and said, "Gin, you have the magnet for guys with mental defects."  
  
"Ron!" Hermione and Harry scolded.  
  
Ginny, however didn't find this funny. "What's that supposed to mean? Does that mean that I'm not pretty or good enough for guys like you? Are you the example or normalcy? Well, I'm sorry, Ron, if I don't meet your standards. I'm sorry if I let you down." And with this, Ginny stood up and walked out of the hall.  
  
"Ron, I can't believe you said that," Harry said.  
  
"What? It was a joke," Ron said.  
  
"But it didn't sound like it. You might've hurt her feelings," Hermione said.  
  
"Do you know how important your approval is to her? You're her big brother. You should be looking out for her," Harry said.  
  
"Yeah, Ron, she--," Hermione began.  
  
"Okay, Okay! I get it," Ron said. "I'll talk to her."  
  
Ron went up in the common room and found Ginny sitting on the couch by the fire. "Hey," Ron said. "Mind if I join you?" Ginny shook her head. Ron sat beside her and took a deep breath. "Look, Gin, I'm--," Ron began but Ginny interrupted him.  
  
"You don't have to say sorry. I was just being too sensitive," Ginny said.  
  
"No. It was wrong of me to say that," Ron said. "I'm sorry. I think you're very beautiful, Ginny."  
  
Ginny looked at her brother at this. "You mean it?"  
  
"With my whole heart," Ron said. "Come here." Ron put his arms around her shoulders and Ginny rested her head on her brother's chest. "You really think I'm beautiful, Ron? I think I'm really plain," Ginny said.  
  
"Ginny, you're very beautiful. You can date anyone you like. Dean, Seamus.even Harry," Ron added with an inward smile.  
  
"What does Harry have to do with this?" Ginny asked, feeling her heart beat faster.  
  
"Well.you know what I mean."  
  
"No I don't. What do you mean?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I know that you like him, Gin," Ron said.  
  
Ginny looked at him. "You do? How?"  
  
"Since you first saw him, I think," Ron said and chuckled at the look of horror on her face. "You used to always talk about him. But then, you don't anymore. What happened?" Ginny shrugged. "I don't know. It's hopelessness, I guess."  
  
"Hopelessness? Ginny, just tell Harry how you feel," Ron said.  
  
Ginny looked horrified at this. "Ron, are you joking? Harry would never talk to me again. Besides, I don't want to be the one to tell him. I want him to be the one and if he doesn't because he doesn't feel that way about me, I would be able to handle it better."  
  
"But, Ginny." Ron said.  
  
"Ron, don't tell him. Don't tell him a single thing," Ginny said insistently.  
  
Ron sighed. "Okay. But I really think it would be better if you told him."  
  
"Thanks for your advice. But I think this is for the best."  
  
It was the night of the ball. Ginny got dressed and proceeded to the common room to wait for Hermione. She decided to go stag. The person she wanted to go with didn't ask her so she thought that this was for the best.  
  
"Hi Ginny! You look amazing!" Hermione said, complimenting her scarlet robes that accentuated her figure.  
  
"Thanks! So do you," Ginny said. They didn't wait for Ron or Harry anymore, since they both had dates and went to the great hall. Their breaths were taken away because the great hall simply looked breathtaking. *I'll leave the scene to your imagination. *  
  
Ginny and Hermione got a table near the dance floor so they could watch the other students dance. Shortly after, Ron arrived with Lavender and sat on the table with them.  
  
"Isn't this just wonderful?" Lavender said.  
  
"Yeah," Ginny replied. "The place is amazing."  
  
"I wonder where Harry is," Hermione said.  
  
"He said he'll follow," Ron said.  
  
"I wonder where Megan is, too. I'm dying to know who her date is," Ginny said.  
  
Hermione craned her neck to see the door and saw Megan walk in, wearing robes of shocking pink. "There she is," Hermione said then crinkled her forehead. "With Harry."  
  
Ginny stared at Hermione. "What do you mean she's with Harry?" She looked at the entrance and saw Megan.her arm linked to Harry's. Ginny couldn't believe what she's seeing. Megan with Harry? But she said. Megan didn't want to tell Ginny who her date was because it was Harry. Tears began to cloud her eyesight.  
  
"Ginny, are you okay?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I'm fine," she replied, casually wiping the corner of her eyes and not taking her gaze off the painful sight. Hermione gazed at her friend. She knew she wasn't fine. Just one look in her eyes was all Hermione needed to see to understand. She was in pain, in pain because Harry asked Megan as his date and not her, in pain because she was in love with Harry. Hermione wasn't the only one who noticed. Ron looked at her sister as she watched the man of his dreams walk towards them with a different lady with him. Lavender didn't fail to spot Ginny's hurting. Hermione reached out and squeezed Ginny's hand. It was all she could do to comfort her as Harry went over with Megan. "Hi girls!" Harry said.  
  
"Hi Ron!"  
  
"Harry," Hermione said, forcing a smile. "Why didn't you tell us that Megan was your date?"  
  
"Megan said it would be better if everyone found out at the ball. Like a surprise," Harry said, sitting across Hermione and Ginny. Ginny smirked. I wonder why. Megan looked down and shifted uncomfortably in her seat.  
  
"Are you okay?" Harry asked Megan. "I'll get you something to drink." He stood up and left. Ginny sighed and tried to stop the tears from falling. They were so close but Ginny didn't want to cry. Not tonight. Not in front of everyone.  
  
"Ginny," Megan began. "I'm--."  
  
Ginny forced a smile and it came out strained. "I'm happy for you, Megan."  
  
"Ginny." Megan began again.  
  
"Really," Ginny said pointedly and Megan decided to just keep quiet. Soon the dance started and everyone went out to the dance floor to sway with the music. Everyone was having so much fun. Even Ginny. A couple of guys had asked her to dance. Hermione didn't stay in her seat too long also. But there was a time when Ginny felt tired already and just wanted to sit. It just so happened that Megan and Harry and Hermione chose to sit at the same time.  
  
Harry and Megan were flirting with each other and Ginny couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"Guys. Harry, Megan, could you flirt somewhere else?" Ginny said pointedly. "I mean, I think it's a bit unkindly to those of us who don't have dates."  
  
"Oh. Um, sorry, Ginny," Harry said. "Sorry, Hermione. We didn't mean to--."  
  
"It's okay," Hermione said and glanced warily at Ginny. She was never like this. Ginny was always happy and optimistic, not rude and curt and not sad.  
  
Ron and Lavender arrived and sat down, a bit pink from dancing. "Hey guys! What's up?" Ron said, looking around then rested his eyes on Ginny. She looked really downhearted. And he felt bad. He suddenly felt a bit of anger towards Harry. Harry had always thought Ginny was pretty. Harry had told him so himself. Ron casually gave Harry the idea to ask Ginny out. But Harry just laughed at him.  
  
"Guys--," Harry began but Ginny suddenly stood up, interrupting him.  
  
"Where're you going?" Hermione asked. "I'm.I.just out," Ginny stammered, her voice breaking. She went out of the great hall. She just felt the need to get out of there. If she didn't she might burst down and cry for she couldn't hold her tears anymore. Seeing Megan with Harry was just too painful. She ran and ran as far away as possible from the castle. She just wanted to get out of there and just be isolated. She ran until she reached the lake. She collapsed on the grass and shed her painful tears. The tears that she cast off all the time because of her love for Harry. The love that she knew would never be reciprocated. Why did she have to feel this way? Why did she have to fall in love with someone whom she knew would never feel that way about her? Is this the way it's supposed to be? She always thought that love was wonderful, grand and magical. But now that she has fallen in love, she saw that it was different. If love was supposed to be all those things, why did it hurt so much?  
  
"Ginny!" Ginny didn't look up. She recognized Hermione's voice. "Ginny! You shouldn't be here this late. You might get sick," Hermione said. Ginny only continued to sob. "Oh, Ginny, please stop crying," she said soothingly, wrapping her arms around her.  
  
"I don't understand, Hermione," Ginny said. "How can loving hurt so much?" Hermione didn't answer. Instead, she wrapped her arms tighter around her, patted her head and soothed her through the night.  
  
"What time did you guys get back last night?" Ron asked worriedly, running a hand through his hair as he paced across the common room.  
  
"It was about 1:30 in the morning, Ron," Hermione said quietly. "She didn't want to come back to the castle."  
  
"I should've come with you," Ron said, feeling upset. He sat down on the couch, where Hermione was.  
  
"It's okay," Hermione sat, touching his shoulder. "She's fine, Ron."  
  
"She's not fine!" Ron said angrily. "I could kill Harry for this."  
  
"That won't be reasonable. She doesn't want Harry to know how she feels about him. And killing Harry won't help, anyway," Hermione said.  
  
"But he's hurting her," Ron said. "I can't stand her like this." He took a deep breath.  
  
"He doesn't know that he's hurting her. So we can't blame him."  
  
"Yes, we can, Hermione," Ron said. "What do you mean?" Hermione asked, puzzled.  
  
"I know he has some sort of feelings for Ginny. He just doesn't want to admit it. But I can see the way he looks at her. It's different," Ron said.  
  
"But.why won't he ask her out?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Because he's an ass."  
  
"Ronald Weasley! Even if Harry hurt your sister, which may I remind you is still unintentional, you have no right to call him an ass. He is still your best friend and you will respect him," Hermione scolded.  
  
"I just don't like to see Ginny getting hurt, Hermione," Ron said, burying his face in his hands.  
  
Hermione sighed. "I know. I don't want to see her hurting, too."  
  
"So what do we do about it?"  
  
"Ginny! Ginny!" Ginny began to walk faster. She didn't want to be in a confrontation that involved the ball. It has been almost two weeks and she hasn't heard a single thing. She didn't care whether they pitied her or what. It was better not talking about it. Talking about it would only bring back pain and hurt and crying. And she didn't want to cry anymore. She was getting tired of shedding tears that were for nothing.  
  
"Ginny!" The person calling her finally caught up and grabbed her arm, willing her to stop. Ginny stopped walking and faced that person.  
  
"What do you want, Megan?" Ginny asked with displeasure in her voice.  
  
"Ginny, why won't you talk to me?" Megan asked.  
  
"You, of all people, should know the answer to your question," Ginny said. "I have to go."  
  
"Ginny, I'm sorry. He--," Megan said but Ginny interrupted her.  
  
"Don't bother explaining, Megan," Ginny said then turned around and left quickly, trying to stop the tears from falling.  
  
This is why I hate talking about things, Ginny thought. She was by the lake again, crying. She knew it was pointless to cry and she did say that she wouldn't cry again. But the tears just keep on coming. It wouldn't stop. And she had to let them out. The lake had become her place of refuge. She felt that by sitting there she could be calm and just think things out or cry and the lake won't judge her. She wished she could be as still and peaceful as the lake. You could splash it around and ruffle it, but still it wouldn't erupt into a wave of fury like the sea or the ocean. It stayed like that all the time.  
  
That night in the common room, people started asking Ginny questions about what happened to her the night of the ball. Everyone said that she was having fun the one minute and then crying the next. How could they know? Did they see her crying? But only Hermione was with her? Oh who am I kidding? News like this doesn't keep quiet forever. She just shrugged off the questions and comments and proceeded to the stairs that lead to her dormitories, when someone called out her name.  
  
"Ginny!" Everyone became quiet and still as he called out to her again.  
  
"Ginny! Ginny, wait!"  
  
It was Harry of course.  
  
Ginny slowly turned around and faced the one person she had been trying to avoid for two weeks. The person who made her feel that loving wasn't worth it. She looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to speak.  
  
"Ginny," he began, "I.Are you mad at me?"  
  
Ginny raised an eyebrow. Is he stupid or what?  
  
"Okay. Wrong question," Harry said. "Why are you mad at me?"  
  
Ginny's eyes narrowed into slits. He's more stupid than she thought. Doesn't he know?  
  
"Ginny? Why are--?" Harry repeated.  
  
"Oh, don't you know?" Ginny interrupted, her voice louder than she intended it to be.  
  
"Well, I.no," Harry said quietly.  
  
"Let me explain it to you, Harry Potter," Ginny said. She knew that the tone of her voice was unreasonable but she went on anyway. She kept the pain to herself far too long. She was going to lash it out at him, whether he liked it or not. "Do you know that in the four years that I've known you all I wanted is for you to NOTICE ME? Yeah, I know it's pathetic but I still do it. I still hope that maybe someday the famous Harry Potter would notice me. But, oh no, you wouldn't would you? Not when I'm just this girl whom you vaguely know as your best friend's little sister. Well, you know what? I'm TIRED of being your best friend's little sister. You're the densest guy I've known! Ever!"  
  
Ginny was breathing really hard. It was as if she had been running. She looked around and saw people staring at her, some in awe and others in shock. She noticed Hermione and Ron sitting side by side at one of the couches. Their faces reflect amazement and astonishment. She bet that they never thought she could burst like that. She never thought she could, too. Finally, her eyes rested on Harry again. His mouth was slightly open, his face pale with a look of alarm. Ginny decided that she said all she needed to say and would allow herself to leave the room. That will show them. That will show him. Ginny Weasley is not just your average nice little girl. She slowly turned around opened the door to her dormitories. She was just about to close the door when she realized that some of the students were clapping. Clapping for her. Cheering for her. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story.  
  
As soon as Ginny Weasley opened her eyes the next morning, recollections of last night flashed into her mind. She sighed and closed her eyes again. She couldn't believe she had done that. She couldn't believe she yelled at Harry in front of every Gryffindor in the common room last night. And the worse part is, she yelled at him about her feelings. And not just any feelings, feelings for him. Why did everything seem to happen to her? No really, why?  
  
Why are you asking that? You're the one who did this to yourself. Things don't just happen to you. Things happen because you willed it to.  
  
But. but.  
  
But all you want. I'm sure this is what you wished to happen. And now that it has, you're suddenly regretful. I believe that there is another thing that you're mum taught you and that is to have.  
  
...no regrets.  
  
Ginny sighed. It was her fault. But then she was tired of being pushed to one side while her friends got the glory. She opened her eyes again, got dressed and prepared herself to go outside.  
  
Time to face the music.  
  
As soon as she entered the great hall and approached the Gryffindor table, students from her house craned their necks to get a look at her. She just took a deep breath and went to find a seat. As she approached, she saw there were only two available seats left; one was beside Hermione and directly in front of Harry and the other one was beside Megan. She made a quick decision and chose to sit beside Megan. Megan was surprised when Ginny plopped down beside her. Ginny couldn't blame her, though. She didn't talk to her for quite a long time. Ginny smiled slightly.  
  
"You don't mind, do you?"  
  
"Oh, no. Of course not," Megan said with a grin. "Ginny, I'm really sorry about the ball. I don't really like him but. I'm just really sorry. I know how I hurt your feelings by doing that."  
  
Ginny smiled at her. "I'm sorry, too, Megan. I mean it was wrong of me to get mad at you just because he chose you over me. That wasn't your fault."  
  
"So friends?" "Definitely." They smiled at each other and hugged.  
  
"I can't believe you guys didn't talk for weeks," Sara said.  
  
"Two weeks, to be exact," Diana said. "Hey, Ginny! Congratulations about last night."  
  
Ginny looked up at this. She had been waiting for something to come up about last night.  
  
"Yeah," Sara said. "It was really. enlightening." Ginny only smiled.  
  
"Harry was really surprised," Megan whispered to Ginny. Ginny only looked at her and didn't say anything. Soon, people started getting up to leave the hall and proceed to their classes. Megan and the others had already left. Ginny said she'd stay for a while. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Harry stand up, together with Ron and Hermione. She pretended to be engrossed in her food as she saw them approach her.  
  
"Hey Ginny!" Hermione said with a smile and sat down beside her.  
  
"Hi Hermione," Ginny said, smiling back then looked up at Ron. "Hi bro!"  
  
"Hey," Ron said. "You feeling okay?"  
  
"Never been better," Ginny replied. She suddenly had the urge to look at Harry. So she did. She slowly looked up and saw that Harry was looking at her. Their eyes locked. Deep green pouring into misty blue. He stared at her for a while, and then she saw the sides of his mouth curl. And he smiled.  
  
"Hi Ginny," Harry said in his beautiful voice, still smiling.  
  
"Hi Harry," Ginny said with a small smile. Then she looked away. His intense green eyes were becoming too much for her.  
  
"Well, we'd better be going," Hermione said, breaking the silence. "Will you be alright by yourself?"  
  
"Sure. I'll see you guys later," Ginny said.  
  
"Bye," Ron said. Ginny thought they had left because she heard their footsteps die away. But when she stood and prepared to go to class, she saw that Harry was still standing there. She gathered her things and looked at him in anticipation. He looked like he had something to say.  
  
"Good luck in your classes today, Ginny," Harry said He looked at her again then walked out of the great hall. Ginny watched him leave and a smile formed on her face. He said seven words to her. Seven! He said my name twice already! And it's only 8:00. She grinned wider. Maybe her declaration last night wasn't so bad after all.  
  
"So.how are you feeling?" Hermione asked. They were in Hermione's room, seated on her bed, munching on chocolate frogs. It was a rainy Saturday night in January.  
  
"What do you mean?" Ginny asked back.  
  
"How are you feeling about you and Harry?" Hermione elaborated.  
  
Ginny figured it was reasonable of Hermione to ask something about her and Harry. After all, after her pronouncement, as people liked to call it, things have considerably changed. Harry said her name at least five times a day. He smiled at her all the time and they even had some small talks. She knew that they had talked before. But that was brotherly like. This time it felt.well, it felt different. It was like meeting each other for the first time. She remembered and forged into her head every single moment, every single time that Harry called her name, smiled at her and talked to her. Nothing could escape her memory. She was going to savor everything and play it in her mind over and over and over and never get tired of it. But she suddenly became surprised when she realized what Hermione was implying. There was no her and Harry yet, after all things were just starting to begin.  
  
"What do you mean me and Harry? There's no me and Harry," Ginny replied hurriedly. Hermione rolled her eyes but smiled.  
  
"I mean you and Harry. How--?"  
  
"Hermione! Stop repeating it," Ginny said. "It makes me feel." Hermione's eyebrows went up in anticipation. "Well.scared," Ginny finished.  
  
"Oh that's normal, Gin," Hermione said. "It's alright to be afraid. It's natural. Just tell me about it."  
  
"Well.I've never felt this way about anyone before so I'm not really sure at how to deal with it. I guess crying was the only way I knew out," Ginny said. "What about you, how are you feeling about me and Harry?"  
  
"Don't ask me that, Gin."  
  
"Why not? You're my friend and I want to know you're opinion," Ginny insisted.  
  
"I'd rather not. I don't like to meddle in other people's relationships. Besides, mine is already too much at times," Hermione said. Ginny snorted as Hermione said the word relationship.  
  
"We don't have a relationship, Hermione," Ginny told her.  
  
Hermione smiled that smile that always makes you want to slap that person who wears that smile because it's obvious that they know something that you don't. Ginny smiled sweetly at her and Hermione's smile turned to apprehension.  
  
"Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no," Hermione said, shaking her head.  
  
"C'mon, Hermione. Tell me," Ginny pleaded.  
  
"I don't want to meddle," Hermione said.  
  
"You're not meddling if you'll just tell me what you're smiling about," Ginny said. "Please, Hermione! Please, please, please, please, please!"  
  
Hermione sighed in defeat and threw her hands up. "Okay. You win." Ginny smiled and hugged her.  
  
"Thank you! So what is it?"  
  
"Well, it's probably nothing. But he talks about you," Hermione said softly.  
  
"What? He does?" Ginny asked, sitting up straight very quickly as if someone ran an electric current through her. Hermione smiled warmly at her and nodded.  
  
"Really?" Ginny looked dumbfounded. Hermione laughed this time.  
  
"Really. Oh, Ginny, I don't know why you're so surprised." "Well.I." Ginny began; not knowing what to say then she peered at her. "Is that all?"  
  
"That's all," Hermione said with a tone of finality.  
  
"Are you sure?" Ginny said and Hermione laughed again.  
  
Ginny lay on her bed that night listening to the pitter-patter of the rain on the windows. Hermione said that they needed to sleep because she had to wake up early tomorrow and patrol the second floor. So they went to bed, Ginny still feeling dazed about, according to Hermione, the little confession. It was hardly little. To Ginny it meant everything. Harry talks about her. You know what that means don't you? Don't you? It means he thinks about her, too. She sighed happily. She thought about this throughout the night then fell asleep with Harry on her mind.  
  
For days, Ginny didn't know and couldn't understand whether she was in a dream or in reality. Things that have been happening were things that could happen only in her dreams. or so she thought. It was because she noticed that Harry had been paying more attention to her in the past few weeks than he ever had her whole life. He did subtle things, too. Unnoticeable to the untrained eye, but Ginny discerned it all. She noted that he would always smile whenever she would look at him. He would do small things for her. Like help her out on her Potions essay even if it was his worst subject. And, this is the best thing, most of the time; she would catch him staring at her out of the corner of her eye. This is what excited her the most. It meant something. Something. Though she still didn't know what. That was one thing she still had to figure out.  
  
Ginny was in the library at 9:00 in the morning on a Saturday with Hermione. Hermione had dragged her all the way there after breakfast so that they both could study on the upcoming exams (which was still a couple of months away), Ginny her O.W.L.s and Hermione, to Ginny's horror, her N.E.W.T.s. Ginny wasn't even halfway through her studying when she felt the need to stop.  
  
"Hermione, can't we study another day?" Ginny said, pouting.  
  
"No," Hermione said haughtily. "Your O.W.L.s are coming up soon and I want you to have top marks. Don't you?"  
  
"I do. But it's still so far away. I could study next time," Ginny said, looking out of the library window. "It's so nice outside."  
  
"Fine," Hermione said, closing her book shut and standing up. Ginny looked up at her and smiled happily as she gathered her things. "I'm going outside. While you stay here and study," Hermione finished.  
  
Ginny sat down again and scowled. "You're kidding, right?"  
  
"I mean it, Ginny," Hermione said. "Your mother told me to help you study for it and this is the only way. Take down some notes on all your books and I'll go through it later." Hermione left Ginny, who was burying her head on her arms thinking that this is going to be a long day. But then, Hermione was right, as usual. She did have to study a lot for those tests. Sighing, she opened her Transfiguration book and began to scribble down some notes.  
  
After a few hours of reading and taking down notes, she found it impossible to go on. She was going to have a headache if she continued and she couldn't focus her eyes properly on the words anymore. So she decided to take a break. She stood up and walked over to the window to look at the students walking around on the grounds. Her eyes immediately roamed around, scanning every spot of the grounds her eyes could reach and felt disappointed when she didn't see what she wanted so badly to see. She sighed disappointedly and went back to her table and sat down, staring at her notebook and twirling her pen. As she was just thinking of going back to taking down notes, she heard a pair of footsteps coming nearer. She peered through the bookshelf in front of her and quite unexpectedly, the person she had been looking for earlier appeared beside her. Appear cool. It's okay. It's just Harry, Ginny thought. She took a deep breath as she saw him smile at her. That smile that she just found so striking so much.  
  
"Hi Ginny," he said. "Do you mind if I join you?"  
  
Is he kidding? "Um, no," Ginny answered. "Of course not."  
  
Harry laid down his things on the table and sat down beside Ginny. "Thanks," he said with another of his fabulous smile.  
  
"What are you studying?" she asked him.  
  
"Oh, Professor Trelawney wanted me to do some extra charts for her," he answered. "Bummer, really."  
  
"Yeah. I can only imagine," she said sympathetically. "I'm surprised you chose to do it today."  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked, looking at her. "Well, it's a Saturday. Everyone's outside having fun and you're here doing your homework," she replied.  
  
"I'm not the only one," he said, smirking a bit at her.  
  
"I wouldn't be here if I had a choice. Hermione had orders from my mum to make me study for my O.W.L.s."  
  
"Where is she?" he asked, starting to write down some words on a piece of parchment.  
  
"Outside. She said she'll be back to check on my note-taking," she said, opening her history of magic book.  
  
"I can check it if you like," he said, not looking up from his work.  
  
"You would?" she asked, surprised and looked at him.  
  
He looked at her and smiled.again. "Sure." They both went back to work, both concentrated on their own thing.  
  
Ginny sighed, frustrated. She couldn't understand what the book was telling her. She sighed again and buried her face on her arms. She felt a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Are you okay?" Ginny looked at him.  
  
"I'm fine. I just couldn't understand what this Ulric dude is trying to do," she said, pointing at the page.  
  
"Let me see," he said as he moved his chair closer to hers and looked over her shoulder. He was so close that she could feel his breath on her neck, ruffling her hair. He explained to her what Ulric the Oddball wanted to happen. But she barely heard him. She felt her spine tingle whenever he'd speak and feel his breath.  
  
"Ginny?" he said very softly, interrupting her thoughts.  
  
"What?" she replied softly as well. She turned her head slowly and looked at him. Harry's green eyes poured into hers. Stirring everything in her soul.  
  
She began to breathe heavily when she saw Harry's eyes turn to her lips. His faced moved closer to hers in what seemed like an eternity to Ginny. Harry was still a bit hesitant, unsure of what she would do. But then he decided to find out and went for it. He gently pressed his lips against hers. Ginny closed her eyes and felt what this kiss was doing to her. Everything in her had been lit up. She wrapped her arms around his neck as his hands found her hips, pulling her closer. They were so immersed into each other's lips and each other's warmth that they had completely forgotten they were in the library. They weren't making any noise, but they had forgotten that they were in a public place. They didn't notice someone arrive until this person had to make herself known.  
  
"Ahem!" Ginny immediately scooted away from Harry's arms and looked at who had interrupted her first kiss with Harry and Ginny blushed to a deep crimson. It was Harry who spoke first.  
  
"Hermione!" he said, standing up and knocking a couple of books to the floor. Hermione somewhat giggled and bent down to pick up the books.  
  
"You're such a klutz, Harry." She stood up and put the books on the table.  
  
"I just came by to see if you're okay, but I guess you're really okay. So I'll just go." Ginny didn't say anything as Harry sat back down and as Hermione walked out of the library. She didn't look at Harry because she didn't know what to say to him after what just happened between them.  
  
"Ginny," he said. She looked at him. "Would you like to take a walk outside? It's a bit hot in here," he said. She smiled at him and nodded.  
  
"Sure." And they both stood up and walked out of the library. They went outside. Ginny couldn't stop smiling as she watched Harry walking ahead of her. Then he looked beside him and wondered where she was and saw that she was behind him. Harry turned around and waited for her to catch up. Then he entwined his fingers with hers.  
  
"I wondered where you went."  
  
"I'm here, Harry." Like I've been here all this time.  
  
The End 


End file.
